


Fate

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: No one should be surprised.
Relationships: Ki Wilawuk/Sancaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fate

Finally, the time has come, I never knew about him before but something in my mind told me that I have to overcome this fear.

"Bring him to me!"

It was vague, he was far away but I can hear his voice. Ki Wilawuk, the ultimate enemy of my journey, this is where my fate lead me.

He is the one, the one that my ancestors always trying to defeat. I still can't process the fact that I am the one who might end him for real.

When they bring me, I can see this figure standing in front of me with awful intimidating aura, apparently I still can't overcome my fear.

"What a beautiful young boy. Ghazul?"

"Yes sir."

"Bring him to my room, make sure he's comfortable with my room, I want to take care of him."

Wait, what?

"Tonight, we are going to finish each other fate."

**Author's Note:**

> No one should be surprised.


End file.
